Human hair removal (i.e., epilation) is performed using various types of conventional devices and techniques. Unwanted hair in locations can be extracted partially or entirely (i.e., from the follicle). Using conventional devices and techniques, hair removal is often painful, time-consuming, and performed using skilled technicians, aestheticians, or other personnel. However, conventional epilation devices and techniques are also problematic.
Some conventional devices and techniques use threading as a technique for removing hair. By rolling a length of twisted thread, thin wire, or other filament, hairs may be removed and pulled from surrounding skin (i.e., removal by the follicle). This prevents hair from growing back rapidly, if at all. However, threading is time-consuming and requires highly skilled and trained technicians. By requiring highly skilled and trained technicians (e.g., aestheticians), threading is not only time-consuming, but also expensive and manually intensive.
Thus, a solution for removing hair without the limitations of conventional techniques is required.